


Crime in moomin valley; a crackfic screenplay.

by Iamtrashee



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes & Criminals, Screenplay/Script Format, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtrashee/pseuds/Iamtrashee
Summary: Snufkin, a seemingly unassuming mumrik, a traveller, tramp or vagabond seeing how you look at it, is not one for authority figures not in moomin valley or anywherethis is the story of his adventures in crime.yeah so this is a crackfic but a screenplay.





	1. Chapter 1

**_(the scene starts at around midday in the closed off park, there are three people inside)_ **

 

moomin

 "snufkin no! the park keeper is not supposed to be yerded!"

 

**_(snufkin is seen holding a large branch as a baseball bat, with a panicked moomin standing beside him)_ **

 

snufkin

"he is rule making scum! I'd best be cornobbling him instead!"

 

**_(snufkin is stood next to the park keeper, who is now on the ground from the beating)_ **

  
  
moomin

"but snufkin! that's against the law!"

 

snufkin

"be gay do crimes my dear moomintroll, the world will fall due to peoples like him"  
  
_a new voice_ "lets play a game of 'is snufkin a communist, frondeur, war criminal or just someone who hates authority"  
  
**_(a small figure walks up to a frantic moomin)_**

little my

  
"what's he doing?"

moomin

  
"oh hi little my, i think the park keeper put alot of signs up again"

  
_loud slap sounds_

  
little my

"oh there he goes, cornobbling did he say?"  
  
moomin

"snufkin no!"

  
  
**_(another person stands by the pair)_**  
  
_New voice_ "haha, that's my son for sure"

  
  
moomin & little my

"joxter!"  
  
joxter

"I am so proud"

  
  
_fwoosh_

  
  
little my

"what was that?"  
  
joxter

"the signs probably"  
  
_thump!_

snufkin

 "oh dear"

  
**_(a police officer runs up)_**

  
inspector

"stop in the name of the law!"  
  
**_(snufkin runs away and tries to climb over the fence but trips at the top falls in a heap)_**  
  
**_(stage changes to a prison cell, seemingly empty until the camera pans slightly to the side where a certain snufkin is rummaging around)_**  
  
snufkin

"dear me, i cannot believe the fool left me with some of my belongings it's almost child's play to get out"  
  
**_(snufkin manuvers around his makeshift lockpick in the lock, it gives away with a small click and the door is able to slide open)_**  
  
snufkin

"twenty third times the charm as they say I guess"  
  
**_(snufkin walks out the jail doors with no complaint, the police officer is asleep.)_**

 

**end of part 1 act 1**


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moomin and little my misplace snufkin

**(the scene starts off in the moominhouse dining table, moomin is telling moominmama what he plans to do that day)**  
  
moomin

"mama did you know snufkin got arrested yesterday?"  
  
moominmama

"by my tail, did he?"  
  
moomin

"yes he was with the park keeper again and got very angry  
  
moominpapa

"dear, that sounds unlike him. he usually is very calm, he has been put in the slammer I suppose?"

  
moomin

"yep, me and little my are going to see him today!"  
  
moominmama

"i suppose I better had make up a few snacks for you both then, and mabye some breakfast for snufkin, heaven only knows how much he must hate that food"  
  
**_(they all disperse. mama to the kitchen, papa to the study and and moomin to the living room to wait for little my)_**  
  
**_(a short while later little my bursts into the room)_**  
  
little my

"I wonder if snufkins awake yet, he fell really good!"  
  
_**(moominmama enters from the kitchen holding a basket)**_  
  
moominmama

"oh dear he may have hurt his head doing that then"  
  
little my

"that's why were going to see him!"  
  
_**(moomin takes the basket from moominmama and exits with little my, moominmama looks out the window toward where snufkins tent usually sits)**_  
  
moominmama

"it seems we have yet another criminal I moomin valley. at least this may keep the police station afloat for a little longer"  
  
**_(the stage changes to moomin and little my walking toward the police station, they soon arrive. neither note the absence of snufkins tent)_**  
  
moomin

"hello miss! can we see snufkin?"  
  
_(just woken up)_ the police officer " _yawn_ \- of course you can, here's the key.  
  
_**(moomin takes the key and starts to walk back to where the cells are, the officer calls back)**_  
  
police "he's in cell 4"  
  
**_(they walk up to cell 4 to find... nothing! the cell is empty except from a small note. moomin picks up the note and reads it out)_**  
  
moomin

"dear police or moomin, whomever reads this,  
  
it seems that here is yet another place in which I cannot go due to another warrant, for my arrest that is. I will possibly be back next spring.  
  
until then, cheerio.  
  
\- snufkin"  
  
little my

"so i was right! snufkins a war criminal"  
  
moomin

"by my tail! he had joked once about digging himself out with a can opener but i thought it was just a joke!"  
  
little my

"well then I guess we'd better get out of here before she comes back"  
  
**(moomin agrees and they fold up the letter and leave the police office, returning the key. the police officer waves them out before falling back asleep.)**  
  
**end of part 2 act 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, I hate exams and have no fucking idea what I'm doing.
> 
> also edited on mobile so

**(the scene starts in a seemingly empty part of forest, it is a beautiful scene, light rays dappling the  forest floor as it shines through the trees, a squirrel scurries about hiding a nut amongst the dirt under the thin layer of leaves.)**

( _The soft tune of a harmonica plays)_

snufkin

"it seems it's autumn already, better get to heading south again. mabye since I've left a little earlier then I desired I'll travel further this time."

**(he readjusts his hat, pockets his harmonica and moves on through the forest)**

**(scene changes again and it's now a dark night, it's slightly foggy and a camp has been set up. a fire has been lit and around it are some cooking fish. the trees still have leaves but they are few and far between)**

**(snufkin pokes the fire and in a situation very similar to the meeting of teetee-woo a small creep appears)**

unknown

"hello? who are you"

 

snufkin

"me? well I'm nobody, just a wandering tramp. how about you?"

 

unknown

"oh, being a nobody must be sad"

 

snufkin

"well people like me prefer it to be that way"

 

unknown

"well I'm cheasmer! I live around here!"

 

snufkin

"You like it I take?"

 

cheasmer

"yes yes very much! do you have a place you really like?"

 

snufkin

"yes but I'm afraid i can no longer return"

 

cheasmer

" that must be sad, Mr nobody. well I'll see you!"

 

 _muttered_ , snufkin

"I hope not"

 

**(snufkin eats the two fish, puts the fire out and goes into his tent for the night) (scene changes again to the moominhouse dinner table, little my and sniff have joined them)**

 

moominmama

"so did you see snufkin? how was he?"

moomin

"oh no mama, when me and little my got there he was gone! the police officer didn't notice but he left this note!"

 

_(he pulls out snufkins letter and passes it to her)_

 

moominmama

"another place? arrest warrant? oh my it seems we have known a criminal for some time" moomin "but snufkin is nice! I'm sure it not for anything bad"

 

little my

"I guess"

 

**(the scene ends and changes, the lady of the cold is now taking her stay in moomin valley, as usual tooticky is in the beachhut, the moomins hibernate and snufkin travels. the lady of the cold seems to like moomin valley, she stays longer then her preferred stay.) (moominpapa and moomin have woken up)**

moominpapa

"yawn- good morning moomin, spring already?"

 

moomin

"papa! look outside! it's all still snowy!"

 

moominpapa

"oh dear I was sure the clock had said it was past winter already"

 

moomin

"I don't know"

 

**(they both continue to look out of the small hills in view of the house, everything is covered in snow. The thought of snufkin crosses his mind, he wonders where his favourite communist was.)**

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
